Feliz cumpleaños, Sadie
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Como todo en su vida, Carter Kane tiene muchos retos que enfrentar pero ser el hermano mayor, bueno, ese es el más grande de todos. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del Forum La Casa de Brooklyn. Personaje: Carter Kane.


_**Hola! Aquí Yatziri. **_

_**Esta es mi primera historia en este fandom y estoy muy feliz de haberla terminado. **_

_**Espero que les agrade y que la disfruten tanto como yo al hacerla.**_

_**El fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del Forum La Casa de Brooklyn.**_

* * *

_**Los personajes usados, así como el lugar no me pertenecen son creación del mago egipcio troleador Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sadie!**

Sadie había corrido tan rápido que él solo notó el color de sus mechas pasar frente a él como un borrón fugaz de colores fuertes: algo de violeta, azul y sobre todo rojo en la cabellera rubia que se balanceaba con el movimiento de las piernas subiendo las escaleras.

Existía una alta probabilidad de que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia en el lugar, a fin de cuentas ya era muy tarde, probablemente faltaban unos pocos minutos para la media noche y él tampoco debería estar fuera de su habitación pero el día había sido muy agitado y no podía dormir.

Tan pronto como había escuchado las pisadas de alguien en la Gran Sala se escondió. Sadie había pasado por el corredor dejando tras de sí una tensión impropia del lugar. Algo no iba bien.

Carter subió las escaleras casi al instante, tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible, pero a pesar de ello no la encontró en el pasillo de su habitación.

Un letrero fuera de la puerta de ella decía con claridad que no la molestasen (aunque ya estando en este punto, siempre estaba ahí ese cartel) pero él entendía que a la chica le gustaba estar sola, así que en vez de tocar a la puerta se adentró a su habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta se percató de inmediato de que había algo inusual, aunque las cosas estaban perfectamente acomodadas y el desorden era acorde a como lo había dejado existía algo que no encajaba, algo fuera de lugar.

Carter estiró la mano, imaginando su casillero abriéndose. Cuando sintió el mango de su espada se detuvo, quedandose muy quieto, el silencio de la noche en Brooklyn era interrumpido por pequeños chillidos y resoplidos, eran suaves pero si él no tuviera oído de halcón seguro que no los hubiera percibido.

Parecía que algo estaba herido y sonaba tan cerca de su habitación que la escudriñó con la mirada atentamente, pensó también en muchos hechizos que pudiera utilizar para sanar lo que sea que estuviera por su cuarto hasta que dio con el origen de los sonidos.

Tal vez no era algo sino _alguien _y tal vez esos resoplidos y suspiros eran _lagrimas. _Alguien estaba _llorando. _

Le pareció como si un cubito de hielo pasara por su espina dorsal y como consecuencia un escalofrío le recorriera completo, incluso el cerebro. La idea que se le presento era tan terrorífica como preocupante, tal vez podría ser hasta catastrófica: _Sadie estaba llorando_. Sadie, la molesta Sadie Kane lloraba al otro lado de la puerta.

De pronto comenzó a pensar en las miles de cosas que podrían haberla hecho llorar, pero no encontraba ninguna. Ella era fuerte, él no recordaba ni una sola vez en la que llorara tanto como para soltar esos gemidos de dolor, de sufrimiento. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Las manos empezaron a sudarle y podía sentir como se quedaban flojas y sin fuerza cuando una pregunta más importante y extraña había apartado a las demás a codazos: ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Se quedó parado frente a la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones, los gemidos eran más insistentes, el dolor casi era palpable y a él empezaban a embargarle unas sensaciones extrañísimas en el pecho, por un instante sopeso la idea de tocar la puerta pero Sadie la sellaría con magia hasta el día siguiente y ya no podría adivinar que era lo que tenía.

Así que hizo la otra opción, entró sin preguntar: grave error.

Pudo distinguir una rayo de luz azul pasar justo por debajo de su brazo, algo detrás de él le hizo saber que era un _ha-di._ Sadie estaba a un lado de su gran cama, en cuclillas y con la varita curvada de marfil en alto, en realidad era amenazadora cuando hacía eso pero sus ojos (normalmente azules y con la chispa de la travesura) ahora estaban hinchados y rojos, al igual que su nariz y sus mejillas. Su cabello estaba peor que los estropajos o los trapeadores de la casa: revuelto y enredado sin remedio alguno sobre su cabeza.

Lanzó un rayo azul más grande, con más fuerza, y tuvo que cerrar la puerta lo necesario para esquivarlo, por poco se queda sin dedos ya que una parte de la puerta se deshizo.

-¡Basta!- exclamó –Soy yo, Carter.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre nosotros, ella seguía en posición de ataque y no parecía querer dejarla pronto, se veía que tenía muchas ganas de golpear algo.

Alce los brazos para demostrarle que venía con bandera blanca, que no quería problemas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó. Su voz sonaba terriblemente rasposa, como si sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran desafinadas y viejas.

-Nada -.

Sadie frunció el ceño, pero se puso de pie aventando su varita a la cama. Inmediatamente me dio la espalda y pude ver como sus hombros se movían cuando ella trataba de respirar profundamente, cosa que no le salía bastante bien.

Caminó hasta su tocador, que tenía miles de cremas y productos, cosas de mujeres que yo nunca entenderé porque en serio no me entra en la cabeza que un solo ser humano utilice tantas cosas, menos Sadie, que se ve exactamente igual todos los días.

Ella miró por el espejo; reconocí en su rostro los ojos de mamá, solo que jamás los había contemplado tan rojos. Sadie desvió la vista, una lagrima acariciando su mejilla. ¿Por qué estaría llorando?

Di unos pasos en su dirección, temeroso.

-Es por mamá – susurro ella, tan suave que me esforcé mucho para escucharla. – Por papá, por todo.

Creo que mi rostro deba a entender a la perfección que no había entendido nada porque ella siguió hablando.

-Carter, somos una familia rota.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto – replique.

-No me refiero a la que hemos formado ahora, estoy hablando de la nuestra, la original: mamá, papá, tú y yo.

-Sadie… - empecé. Pero ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Me hubiera gustado mucho explicarle sobre la familia que éramos ahora y que ella no tenía por qué preocuparse, el presente siempre había importado más que el pasado, ella me lo había dicho muchas veces solo que ahora parecía olvidarlo.

-Carter, los pocos años de memoria que tengo sobre nosotros cuatro se están desvaneciendo. No puedo sostenerlos lo suficiente y mientras me hago más grande se van más detalles. – giró la silla en la que estaba sentada, enfrentándose a mí. – No recuerdo el perfume de mamá o la textura de su cabello, se me olvida de un momento a otro la seguridad que sus abrazos me daban. Olvido lo que era disfrutar estar con papá porque siempre estaba enojada en esas dos visitas al año.

Tragué saliva pesadamente, ella no era la única. Yo tenía 17 años y entendía perfectamente lo que sentía, por las noches también pensaba en ello y me atemorizaba cada vez más porque los recuerdos de mamá se iban demasiado pronto y las aventuras con papá se me hacían borrosas.

-¿Sabes qué día es mañana? –me preguntó ella, pero como es costumbre en su personalidad, habló antes de que pudiera contestarle algo. – Mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero a mi familia…

-La tienes – apunté.

- Quiero pasar el día rodeada de los brazos de mamá y los ojos de papá mirándome.

-Podríamos ir a visitarlo, ¿lo sabes? – ella me miró, triste.

-No es lo mismo, eso ya lo sabes.

Lo peor de todo es que en realidad la entendía. Mi mamá podrá ser una fantasma y vivir sin vivir pero cosas como las que quería Sadie eran imposibles, mamá no tenía un cuerpo, no podía abrazarnos y papá era azul, es decir, no era papá totalmente.

-¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora? – le cuestione. –No parecía importarte antes.

Ella guardo silencio y se giró otra vez, sacó un cepillo de alguna gaveta y empezó a desenredar su cabello lenta y aburridamente. Sé que ella esperaba que me fuera pero no podía.

-No sé porque te conté eso – susurró ella.

-Tal vez porque nadie te entendería mejor que yo. – Sadie puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿El señor arrogancia no entró al cuarto? Me pareció escuchar su irritante voz de la razón.

-Sadie – insistí. - ¿Por qué te interesa pensar en eso ahora?

-Somos huérfanos, Carter – declaró. Su voz dolida y furiosa encajaba a la perfección con sus manos tratando de alisar su cabello frenéticamente hasta que el cepillo quedó atorado lanzando ella un bufido y perdiéndose entre sus brazos para llorar otra vez.

Ese comportamiento en ella era tan inusual que pensé que estaba en _esos días, _siempre era así de rara al menos una vez al mes. Pero tenía razón en algo, ella y yo éramos huérfanos. Amos era nuestro tutor legal.

-¿Qué hay con ello? – pregunte. Con paso ligero me acerque a ella y tome el cepillo entre mis manos tratando de desenredar el nudo apretado y furioso que Sadie había logrado.

Su voz me llegó amortiguada de entre sus brazos.

-Que… No lo sé. Me siento tan tonta ahora, no sé cómo expresarme con palabras. – solté una risa incrédula.

-¡Dioses! Eres Sadie Kane, no existe ninguna cosa en la tierra que no puedas describir con palabras o con jeroglíficos.

Entonces ella alzó la cabeza, consternada e impresionada por mis palabras, en sus ojos encontré aquella mirada que me decía que estaba planeando algo y conectamos nuestras miradas por el espejo. Verla pensando me pareció un acto de intrusión a su privacidad así que jugué con lo que tenía a mis manos: su cabello y el cepillo.

Empecé con algo de duda, pero mejor esto que verla a los ojos. Además ella parecía no darse cuenta de que le cepillaba el cabello.

No sé cuánto tiempo lo pasamos así, pudieron haber sido minutos o segundos, sin duda los minutos o segundos más extraños entre nosotros hasta que ella alzó el hombro, empujando mi brazo.

Cuando la miré pude ver lo relajada que estaba (a comparación de antes) y sus ojos buscaban los míos, en ningún momento desvió la vista mientras me decía:

-Carter, tienes razón. Creo que puedo explicarlo con un jeroglífico y quiero que los dos entendamos esto.

Alzó la mano y sus dedos formaron una pistola en vertical, iba a escribir un jeroglífico. Empezó con una elipse pequeña (una R), debajo de ella trazó una línea en zigzag (una N)

-No tienes que hacerlo, Sadie. Yo te conozco. – ella negó poco antes de terminar el zigzag.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Por el espejo se extendió la luz azul del jeroglífico que ella había trazado y sentí como mi mano temblaba sobre el hombro de ella. Sadie había decidido mostrarme, enseñarme y conocer su REN, su nombre.

Y lo entendí a la perfección.

Entendí porque lloraba y yo también empecé a hacerlo (por muchas cosas y muy variadas también). Comprendí lo mucho que le había afectado la muerte de mamá, el tedio y molestia que le daba el altar en la casa de los abuelos Faust, pude ver sus más locas fantasías y el anhelo ardiente de estar nosotros cuatro de nuevo, supe de todas y cada una de las vergüenzas que había pasado y las travesuras que había hecho. Supe el porqué de esa rebeldía nata y porque era más "lanzada" que yo.

Entendí lo mucho que deseaba ser mi hermana, es decir, no solo aparentarlo sino serlo en verdad. Observe la desesperación de sus ojos y el anhelo de jamás volver a ser los extraños que se veían dos veces al año.

Cerré los ojos tratando de retener y a la vez, de rechazar el flujo de esas memorias. Sadie debía de ser muy valiente para hacerme saber esto, ella tenía un coraje estupendo y supe que no la vería de la misma forma jamás, que cada vez que posara mis ojos en ella tendría esa cosa rara en los ojos que ella también tiene desde que sabe mi_ Ren. _

Cuando todo termino, cuando sentí que nada quería penetrar en mi mente de nuevo, suspire. Sadie me abrazaba por la cintura, sus brazos se apretaban contra mi torso con fuerza y yo le rodeaba los hombros protectoramente.

-Sadie –murmure. –Te entiendo, sé que lo sabes. Y a pesar de que no podemos tener a nuestra familia "original" de nuevo, que mamá y papá no se hacen cargo de nosotros por completo...

Sentí como mi garganta se cerraba, un nudo muy grande se formaba ahí y es que por fin había sentido encajar una gran pieza en el rompecabezas de mi cerebro.

-¿Carter? – me animó ella a continuar.

-Yo soy tu hermano. Tú y yo, nosotros somos los pilares de la familia Kane. Nosotros somos los Kane, yo soy tu familia y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a tu lado, yo no me iré, no te abandonaré y te protegeré, porque eso hacen los hermanos y para tu mala suerte yo soy el tuyo.

Y era cierto.

Ella era mi _hermana_, con todo y lo que implica serlo.

Sentí el amago de una risa en mis labios, pero antes de soltarla sentí el aliento de Sadie en mi cuello al soltar una.

-Carter – dijo ella. – No podías ser más obvio. Claro que eres mi _hermano_.

-Aja – resople. –Y la casa de Brooklyn es nuestra familia.

No me había percatado de que estábamos abrazados hasta que ella asintió, poniendo distancia, y tomó el cojín más cercano para lanzarlo a mi cara.

-Más te vale que no digas nada sobre lo que viste.

-No pensaba hacerlo, eres así de ridícula todos los días – le dije, mientras le tiraba otro cojín y reía con ella.

Pronto empezamos a pelear con todo el arsenal que teníamos a disposición, incluidos los cojines (que pronto fueron plumas) dulces y frutas (cuyo jugo salpico las paredes) pero sobre todo, reíamos como locos. En parte porque Sadie era una tramposa y encontró la forma de hacer un jeroglífico de la risa (del cual no sabía siquiera de su existencia) que lanzaba a todas las cosas, por lo que la puerta que conectaba nuestras habitación había empezado a vibrar al igual que toda la casa.

Estaba justo enfrente de Sadie, (haciéndola reír hasta que esta se retorcía en el piso) cuando tocaron la puerta insistentemente dándome una distracción de mi tarea y otorgándole a mi hermana el tiempo necesario para derrumbarme de una patada.

Nos miramos un segundo a los ojos y al siguiente Amos había levantado la puerta de Sadie.

Amos tenía una bata de dormir, detrás de él los miembros de la casa de Brooklyn tenían puestos sus pijamas y en la mirada de todos se veía alarma, nuestro tío recorrió la estancia y se apoyo en las paredes.

-Ya no está temblando – dijo Zia.

-¿Temblando? – repitió Sadie. - ¿Es que hubo un temblor?

Amos sonrió.

-¿Qué es todo este desorden? – preguntó. -¿Lucha de almohadas?

Sadie y yo reímos.

-Bueno, es obvio que la casa reacciona a la magia y creo que este par de hermanos la han hecho vibrar esta noche.

Voltee a ver a mi hermana, varias plumas se enredaban en su cabello y, al menos, sus ojos no se veían llorosos ni rojos. Una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro y en verdad me alegré por ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sadie. – le dije, mientras una sonrisa se extendía en los labios de mi hermana y ella (para sorpresa de todos) me abrazaba con fuerza.


End file.
